I ended up where!
by Misunderstood-tomato
Summary: A fem!Natsu got sent back in time. How will she handle dealing with her younger self and friends? Will she be able to find her way home or will she even want to go home? There might be a future pairing, but i haven t decided yet. if theres a certain pairing you would like to recommend leave a review.


Chapter 1: I ended up where?! Summary: A fem!Natsu got sent back in time. How will she handle dealing with her younger self and friends? Will she be able to find her way home or will she even want to go home? There might be a future pairing, but i haven`t decided yet. if theres a certain pairing you would like to recommend leave a review.

`Ngh, my head hurts, and where the hell am i laying?! It feels like dirt... wait. Why am i on the ground?` If someone were to walk by at this exact second they would be in for quite the sight. laying half conscious on the ground is a 16 year old girl with bright pink hair, but that isn't whats shocking. You see the girl looks like she must have been through one hell of a battle. Her body is covered with blood and various wounds some much more serious than others. Her clothing looks to have take quite the toll too, her clothing was matted with half dry blood and is ripped in so many places it probably shouldn't be considered clothes anymore and it just so happens that someone is walking by at this moment.

``Hey, miss! Are you ok?! Oi! Guys get out here someones hurt|`` This yell came from a black haired mini ice mage, who just so happened to be named Gray. Waking up from her blood loss induced sleep Natsu started blinking her eyes. ``G-gray? When did you get so small...`` Not hearing the thundering of footsteps that followed her words the girl began to drift back of to sleep. Inside The Guild About Three Hours Later

``Hmmm its a bit worrying that this girl would show up right outside our guild beaten to a pulp. Its almost like someones sending us a warning.`` Makarov sighed and scratched his chin while before looking up towards the guild he was the master of. `` Hey gramps. Where do you think she came from?`` Makarov directed his attention towards his grandson and let another sigh escape his lips. ``To be honest i have absolutely no idea, but if she`s a warning sign from another guild. I think they must have sunk pretty low to attack some girl who doesn't look to have any relation to any guild.`` Before anyone could propose anymore question or ideas of who the girl could be a woman ran into the main guild room ``Master! she`s woken up!`` The elderly man stood up and began walking towards the infirmary only to realize he was being trailed by a small group of children and his grandson. ``What are you doing?`` he said turning his head to look at the children. A small pink haired girl spoke up to answer his question. ``We wanna know who she is gramps!`` Following the girls exclamation were a few nods from the group around her. Another sigh managed to escape his lips. ``Fine but keep quiet. We don't need to be scaring her.``

As the small group walked into the room all of their eyes were instantly drawn towards the pink haired girl. All of them instantly noticed the surprising similarities between Nastu and the girl. Natsu herself noticed these similarities and decided to speak up about them. ``Hey! Onee-san why do ya` look like me!?` The girl simply blinked back at them, her eyes bugging out of her head. ``I should be asking you guys why you all shrunk! and why theres another me here!`` Laxus frowned at the strange pinked haired girl ``Oi, gramps are you sure she didn't hit her head? She`s acting pretty crazy.`` Makarov narrowed his eyes at the girl. A concussion could mess up her memory's couldn't it? ``Miss, do you know anything about fairy tail? Or are you associated with any guilds?`` She seemed to look at him as if he were crazy. Before reaching up to her upper left arm to pull at the bandages there. ``I am a member of fairy tail you senile old geezer`` Everyone seemed to stare at the guild mark the girl had revealed by harshly tugging off her bandages. ``Hmmmmm, might i ask you for your name miss?`` The girl narrowed her eyes, but none the less complied with his question.``It`s Natsu Dragneel. The salamander of fairy tail.`` At this everyones eyes widened especially Natsu`s who was utterly shocked. ``B-b-but I'm Natsu!`` Makarov chuckled, he seemed to have figured out what everyone else hadn't.

``Natsu-san do you there might be a possibility that you were sent back in time with some sort of magic?`` Natsu seemed to start thinking about something ``Well, now that you talk about it...

Flashback start!

Natsu stared back at Zeref who stood across from her. She had wounds covering almost every part of her body while the injured body's of her friends laid around her. While the black haired man in front of her only had a measly scratch across his cheek which wasn't deep at all. Zeref frowned at Natsu ``It seems you're not strong enough to defeat me just yet... perhaps I thought too much off you. I'll send you back in time, take this time to grow stronger... and you might be strong enough to kill me this time around.`` A black ball seemed to grow around Zeref`s hand while he moved at a almost inhuman speed. Thrusting the ball towards Natsu`s chest the movement seemed to make the ball grow insanely larger. ``Take this and grow stronger`` were the last words Natsu heard before it felt almost as if her body was being torn apart.

Flashback end!

``Well, now that you talk about it I was fighting this guy and he hit me with this weird ball of magic, then it felt like i was being torn apart and now I'm here...`` Makarov scratched his chin ``I can't say i know much about time related magic, but i do have to say the resemblance between you and Natsu is shocking... so i guess i should ask you what you're planning to do?`` Natsu let out a short hum before seemingly deciding her answer. `` umm, well first off we cant have two Natsu`s running around so i guess my name can be Natsumi. Second off i think I'm going to stay with the guild because to be honest I can`t think of anywhere else i can go and lastly if anyone asks you guys about me, I'm Natsu`s long lost older sister. Does that sound good?`` Natsumi blinked when everyone stared at her wide eyed again. nervously Natsumi began feeling her face. ``U-uh is there something on my face?`` Natsu laughed boisterously looking at her older self ``You're really smart Onee-Chan!``

Thats how this all came to be. It seems that everyone is getting along, but how long will that last?

A/N: Well, that's about it for now OvO I hope any of you readers out there enjoyed the story. Criticism is always welcome, but please don't flame. If any of you have any ideas for parings please leave a review. I'm thinking about pairing Natsumi with Laxus since he's the only person who is her age that i can think of xD Hopefully I'll make a second chapter at some point, but I'm not exactly sure how to continue it.


End file.
